The field of the invention is hand tools and the invention relates more particularly to extendible handles which may be made longer or shorter as the tool to which the handle is affixed is being used.
Patents showing extendible handles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,282,148; 2,382,291; 2,438,633; 2,520,652; 2,869,410; 4,070,932; 4,307,634; 4,376,397; 4,440,517; 4,581,958; and 5,109,737. These patents mostly show extendible handles which have some means for setting the tool handle width at a number of discreet lengths. Most of the tool constructions are very expensive and not practical for a mass market. Many of the extendible tool handles require both hands to change the length of the tool handle.